Ranging Guild
The Ranging Guild is located just east of Hemenster and north of Ardougne. It is for members only, and 40 Ranged is required (can be boosted) for a player to enter. Inside the guild is a minigame and several shops to visit. There is also a tannery here, but it is not very practical because of its distance from a bank. A combat bracelet can be used to teleport directly outside the Ranging Guild and is the fastest method of getting there. The Minigame Human Pincushion? This combat minigame requires a bow of any type and players attack the Tower Archers on the other platforms. To start this minigame, climb up the ladder in the very centre of the guild. There are four levels of difficulty, and the archers are aggressive and will attack players regardless of their combat level. Protect from Missiles prayer is highly recommended; this minigame is unsafe and players will lose items if they die. Since the platforms are inaccessible, arrows shot can only be retrieved with Telekinetic Grab. The arrows shot here can also retrieved if the player has an ava's attractor, ava's accumulator, or ava's alerter equipped. Players also stand a chance to pick up arrows shot by the Tower Archers. The arrows that may be received range in quality from iron to adamant. *The north tower is the easiest and contains three level 14 Tower Archers. They shoot iron arrows and wear standard leather armour, standard coifs, and use oak shieldbows. *The east tower contains three level 28 Tower Archers. They shoot steel arrows, wear standard leather with hardleather bodies and coifs, and use willow shieldbows. *The south tower contains three level 42 Tower Archers. They shoot mithril arrows, wear studded leather, and use maple shieldbows. *The west tower is the most difficult one and contains three level 56 Tower Archers. They shoot adamant arrows, wear green dragonhide armour with standard coifs, and wield yew shieldbows. It is advised to turn auto-retaliate off while playing this minigame. Depending on the player's Ranged level, the tower advisors will tell the player which tower is best for the player to use. The advisor's recommendations are according to level, in increments of 10; for example, a level 40 ranger will be recommended the level 20 Tower Archers; a level 50 ranger will be recommended the level 40 Archers, and so on. Players attempting to do the medium Seers' Village Tasks should note that oak, willow, maple, yew, and magic shieldbows will not work - only the most basic shieldbow will. Also, once a tower is "recommended," the archers from the other towers disappear. Only the ones from the "recommended" tower will remain. Therefore, when attempting to kill one Archer from each tower, do not talk to the advisors (if you do so by mistake, simply go down the ladder and then climb back up). Archery competition This minigame is called archery competition. In it, players can shoot targets and earn archery tickets, which can be used to buy rewards. The cost is 200 coins per game, including the entrance fee and the cost of the ten bronze arrows required to play the game. Players are required to provide their own bow and may use the bronze arrows provided by the judge. Note: Players are not allowed to use arrows other than bronze. A player may equip 1,000 bronze arrows and play the minigame 100 times without the need to equip the arrows. Each time a player fires at the target, they will hit at one of the following places: *'Missed': 0 points = 0 exp *'Black': 10 points = 5 exp *'Blue': 20 points = 10 exp *'Red': 30 points = 15 exp *'Yellow': 50 points = 25 exp *'Bulls-Eye': 100 points = 50 exp Any type of bow that can fire bronze arrows can be used. The tickets are given after completing the game (10 shots). Players can either speak to the Competition Judge or fire again at the target to get tickets. The number of tickets received is equivalent to the number of points received divided by 10. Where you click on the target does not affect where the arrow hits the target, but your accuracy (and thus your score) is affected by the quality of your equipment, whether you are wearing armour, and your ranged level. The type of attack does not apply. The Ticket Merchant at the ticket shop sells: This minigame can be used to gain between 10k-60k Ranged experience per hour, but NO Constitution experience. It will be profitable when buying rune arrows with the tickets as long as 250 points (25 tickets) are gained per game. Note: Sacred clay ranged coifs obtained from the Stealing Creation minigame cannot be used to earn twice the amount of experience during this minigame, but the hati paws DO work to earn twice the amount of experience. Multiplying the amount of tickets you have earned by 5, will give you the amount of exp earned. Note: Logging out during the minigame does NOT cause you to have to restart. Shops Aaron's Archery Appendages Aaron sells low level ranger armour and the ranging cape of accomplishment. Dargaud's Bows and Arrows Dargaud sells arrow shafts, arrows and arrowheads up to and including runite. Authentic Throwing Weapons The Tribal Weapons Salesman sells javelins and throwing axes up to rune. Ranging Guild Ticket Exchange The Ticket Merchant will trade in your archery tickets for various items. Leather production The leatherworker in the north-east section of the guild will tan various types of leathers for players, including dragon leathers and snakeskins. Trivia *Getting 1,000 tickets at the Ranging Guild is one of the medium Seers' Village Tasks. *This is also a great place to obtain cheap arrows. Simply wear armour that has a high ranged defence, and bring food. Stand in one spot, but do not retaliate. Let the archers attack you, and pick up their ammunition. The only cost incurred is the cost of the food you use, if any. The use of defensive abilities can help prolong your stay. *It is possible to use a dwarf multicannon on the south and north towers if you set it up next to the tower advisors in front of the door. *Sometimes, when a player kills 2 archers, the instructors say the tower is defeated. *Although the dark bow only fires 1 arrow if you use it in the Archery Competition, you still hear the sound of 2 arrows firing. *Zanik appears here after The Chosen Commander. She rants about how she dislikes the archers here because they don't consider crossbows, like the one she wields, to be "real" bows. She wants to set the record in the archery competition, to prove that they are wrong . *The Ranging Guild used to be the place where players could buy a fletching cape of accomplishment, but it was later moved because some players had 99 Fletching but did not have the Ranged requirement to enter the guild. *Aside from rune arrows being a stackable item, two inventory spaces must be open to exchange tickets. *The Ranging Guild is unique, in that the "tiles", which are squares that the ground is made up of that the game is built on, are turned 45 degrees. This means that, where tiles are usually aligned north-south and east-west, in the guild they are northeast-southwest and northwest-southeast. es:Ranging guild nl:Ranging Guild fi:Ranging Guild Category:Ranged Category:Guilds Category:Wikia Game Guides activities Category:Minigames